Too Much To Ask?
by fangluvr4eva
Summary: What does Daphne think of Wilke?


**So, I just finished "Switched At Birth" on Netflix, and I fell in love with it. Well, I fell in love with the sexy boys on it. *cough cough TY cough cough WILKE cough cough* Anyway. I don't own Switched At Birth or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Having fun? <em>He texted me out of the blue.

_Not really. _

_Do tell. _Why does he wanna know what I think, what I feel? He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

_It doesn't matter._

_Yes it does! Now tell me what's wrong? Why is my favorite female redhead sad? _I'm his favorite? Awwwwwww!

_I'm not a redhead!_

_Yes you are. You can't deny it. You, my pretty redhead friend, are most certainly a redhead. _So now he thinks I'm pretty?

_And you, my flattering friend, are a charming young man. _

_Why thank you. :)_

_With an underlying plan for everything, Mr. I Steal Chemistry Tests._

_I'm hurt. I really am. It wounds me to know that you know nothing about my even more charming interior. _Oh, goodness.

_Oh goodness. _

_Scared? ;)_

_Maybe._

_You should be._

* * *

><p>He's scary. But screw that. I'm sick of nice boys who break your heart without so much as a simple warning. No, I'll stick to bad boys from now on.<p>

They'll still break your heart, but at least you're prepared.

And Wilke DuPont will be the first. Well, not if you count Liam. But that never went anywhere.

All thanks to **_her._**

First she wants Liam. Then Ty. Then Emmett. She's not entitled to _EVERYTHING!_

It's sickening, really. Nobody ever told her no, and now she has no limits. She hangs around all _my_ friends from my old neighborhood. Why does she insist on barging in on my life?

She wants _both _our moms, _both _our dads, my grandmother, and now my best friend? And she complains that _I'm _barging into _her _life. She's such a drama queen!

Next thing I know, she'll want Wilke. Of course, she always had Wilke, and he's not what she'd have been around if we hadn't been switched.

Of course, she also wouldn't have been around Liam, or Toby, or Kathryn who buys everything in a store, or me. She would've been around Ty and Emmett. Well, only if she was deaf.

_Does Bay want to be deaf?_

* * *

><p><em>Seriously. What's wrong?<em> You've gotta give him credit. He's persistent.

_Nothing._

_It's Emmett, isn't it? Are you pissed about him and Bay? _And, apparently, he's psychic.

_You know, I told you it was nothing. But, yeah, a little bit. _

_I'm sorry, Daphne. I know he's your best friend. _And... sympathetic. I thought he was supposed to be a bad boy!

_Thanks. :)_

_You know, we should skip school more often. _There it is. Mr. Bad Boy has shown his true colors once again.

_I think your parents might get mad if you get TEN tickets. _

_My parents don't really care what I do. _

_I'm sorry._

_Me too. Look, I gotta go, we just got here. _

_Okay. Talk to you later._

_See ya ;) _

* * *

><p>He's charming. He's handsome. He's funny. He's completely and totally off limits.<p>

Why would he want a deaf girl? Why would he even entertain the idea that I could be girlfriend material? And why can't I stop thinking about him?

I like Emmett. But I _want _Wilke.

I know he's trouble. I know he's a risk, and he's a bad boy, and he does stupid things like steal tests and sell them for a thousand bucks a pop. He doesn't think about who he hurts, and he doesn't think about the future, but damnit, he's sweet and funny and hot, and I want someone who can take me out of my mind for a while. Is that too much too ask?

And he was super nice in cooking, standing up for me to that bitch Clover and her friend. And he's _such _a good kisser.

Why does he want me? I'm just a stupid deaf girl, who will never get to hear his gorgeous voice, or hear him sneak up on her, or hear his laugh.

That's what I want to hear most. His laugh. His face just lights up when he does. Not as much as Emmett, but enough to see his innocence shine through.

Does Wilke even possess the slightest innocence anymore? He seems like he's been corrupted his entire life. But he just seems like the most innocent boy when he laughs.

Of course, he is innocent, in a sense of the word.

He's so sheltered from the world around him. He thought someone from my neighborhood would steal his 'Wilkemobile.' As if the guys would steal an Audi Beamer that can be tracked within minutes. No, the boys take the cars that everyone has. Their favorite is a gray Toyota Corolla, that most people get used, and don't care too much about.

The boy lacks common sense, that's for sure.

But he's a good listener. A better listener than Emmett, which is saying something. Maybe it's only when he's drunk. Who cares? I just want someone who will kiss me without drama, or questions, or talking about my day.

I bet he has some serious psychological problems though. Any kid with that much money and those few limits has to have something wrong. I wonder what his parents do? A businessman and a model who travel 24/7? Probably.

Wilke just seems like the right guy for the moment. Someone who doesn't care who he's messing around with.


End file.
